Plague
A species that came into being around the year 1399. There is an estimate of around 3000 unique and unstunted Plagues so far in the province of Panymium, and none are cited in other countries. ((To figure out the est. population just take the shop's # of alive Plagues (aka don't count the NPC'd list) and multiply it by 100.)) OOC Notes: ''You don't have to know any of this to develop a Plague. It's all extremely additional information just to satisfy any curiosity one might have about a Plague, if any, so here it is! Any facts that are marked as unknown are unknown for a good reason. Physiology Population 45% of all Plagues are Putescos, 45% are Excitos, and 10% are Anhelos. If one were to account the Plague population to count the Stunted Plagues, the population would nearly triple. Classification :: ''"To consider a Plague as Human is the same as subjecting Panyma to the same scrunities of man-- impossible. These creatures, accursing humankind even by the very nature of their birth, can be considered nothing more as animals disgusing themselves with the illusion of Humanity. Consider it the nature of a great hunt, wherein humans, whom were once absolutely the most powerful of Profugus, are hunted by insufferable beasts, who dare use our skin as their armor, and our word as their hiding scent, where they win the sympathies of Man by acting as him." '' ::: ''- ''The Disguise, Professor Corbett, Plagueologist dissenter, 1400' By most regards, Plagues are considered an off-branch of homo sapiens, ''is called in scientific terms as ''homo putridus, ''translated from Ardenian as "decayed man." Since the rise of the Plague species many have debated the origin of the Plagues and the classification thereof. Existing Plagueologists are divided into two main sections of phillosophy-- '''assenters, '''those that adopt the Plague species as related to the human species, and '''dissenters, '''those that believe the Plague species are not a part of the human species. Size Size varies in a broad range of degrees at Stage I and II and, strangely, does not at Stage III. In theory all items are subject to being Tainted by a '''Tincture, '''with an individual Tincture's name coming from the name of the plagued item. Anything from an item as big as a building to something as small as a pebble may be Plagued. According to the works of many Plagueologists, the size of the Putescos have a tendency to vary directly with the size of the Plague's Tincture, though there is evidence that this is not always so. Stage II Plagues, called Excitos, rarely grow to be more than '''half of a foot, '''and can be as small as a fraction of an inch. There have been citings, however, of numerous Plagues as big as a foot, though these recordings have rarely been cited. Sir Sloane, Sword to the Grand Magus Estratus, is rumoured to have been 7 inches at his Excito stage.'' Stage III Plagues, however, are not as varied in height as their previous Stages. All accounts have recorded Anhelos to be of human size '''according to the "age" of the human they mimick. ''Though the size of their Excito stage has no tendency to match up with their Anhelo stage, ''there have been frequent occurrences where such was the case. There has been no explanation to grasp just why the Plagues grow in such a sporadic fashion, though the lead Plagueologist behind the case of Plague size has been Jovan, a Council Scientist based in Mishkan. Reason for Growth The '''Aura '''surrounding the Plague at all stages explain the nature of their growth. This Aura, initially Black at Putesco stage on all accounts, concentrate in numerous ways and has the tendency to change at Stage II. At Putesco stage, the Aura is left to ferment, concentrating its energy on dissolving the entire Tincture. The Excito itself is '''the purest form of the Aura, '''the glow evidenced in an Excito of all forms being the energy expelled by the remaining Tincture. The Tincture at this stage feeds indirectly, causing an Excito to not require food, which makes it double as both a release of energy and a consumer of energy. While '''Phasmas and Servos '''Plagues have a white Aura (with the exception of some Phasmas, who have a black Aura,) the '''Caedos '''have black blood that is more concentrated that mimick the qualities of a black Aura. At Anhelo stage the Aura seems nearly consumed within the Plague's '''eyes, '''making the Aura extremely concentrated around those as well as the 'Plague's '''innards. '''A Plague's anatomy is similar to the human's, though any internal organs are created by the concentration of the Aura. The only exception to this is the Locos, whose organs imitate a human's to extremel precise accuracy, aside from the brain, which is still created by the Aura. Diet If one were to say term ''cannibalism ''amounts to ''the eating of one's same species, ''many Plagues could be accused as much of the practice. ''Though Putescos and Excitos do not have to eat, ''their Auras feeding in their stead, Stage III Plagues have the need to eat. Many have a primary '''Source, '''some of which are more obscure and intangible in nature than others. Some would argue that the diet of a Plague is extremely concurrent with the nature of their Tincture which, indeed, has many justifications and evidence. An Anhelo of myth, Lady Sanguine of Anica, has rumored to feed off of blood, the same Tincture of which she was born from. Others seem to have a strangely difficult-to-pin Source, however, including another Plague in politics Plague-General Treatise, whose soldiers recount never seeing her eat: :: ''The night is thick with famine for the Imperial Guard of Mishkan in the Southern lands of Auvinus. Even in these fields of gold food is sparse, and soldiers grow hungry, including myself. Yet the Plague that leads us all into this province, foreign though it is but a border away from our home, is not ravenous with neither food nor hatred for the harsh conditions unexpected in these lands. No, I have never seen her hungry-- it is as if she needs no food. Are Plagues truly so miraculous as to be above the Sin of Gluttony? ::: ''- Anonymous soldier, 1408 Many Plagueologists also theorize that the nature of the Plague also deals rather effectively with its Source. The Locos have a tendency to feed on aspects of the Mind, while many Quietus feed on its Tincture, as do many Infitialis. 'Domestication' :: ''"It is plainly evidenced that humans are subject to simple pleasantries, as if God is to laugh at our behavior as if it were a farce. Even the Princes of the Southern province have taken to give the Plagues a place beside their throne, looking to them as if they were pets to be placed on their laps! It is almost as if we, the humans, have knelt to Fate itself to rid ourselves of our Misery, and take instead our humility and give us these creatures as a replacement for all that we have lost... dear family that have been lost are there only to be replaced by the very things that took them." ::: - The price and reward of death, ''Abie Forth, journalist of the Panymese Press, 1409 It goes without saying that Grimms are vital to the growth of a Plague through all three evidenced Stages, and that Putescos never go grown without the initial presence of a human being. Why this is so is so far unknown, and the further disappearance of a Grimm either through death or physically near a Plague is said to '''stunt '''its growth. These Plagues are often called '''stunted Plagues, '''or '''nochPlagen, '''most of which are at the Excito stage. The role of a Plague depends, it seems, on the nature of the Grimm and their perspective on the Plagues. Royalty in Auvinus has recently started the trend of using Plagues, namely stunteds, as shoulder pets. Others have a strict goal in mind, and most factions look for the Locos to find a cure to the mysterious Black Death, though no such research as proved successful in founding a cure. Psychology The Plagues have minds so similar to humans, many times, that the line of morality between Plague and human are crossed many a time. One of the main differences, however, is a Plague's views of Death. Though Plagues are subject to peril as much as a human, with the aside that some have immunities to certain effects (such as poison, burning, or drowning), the reason for their sympathy with death is yet unknown. Many, if not all, have the ability to '''smell death, '''which is said to directly effect a Plague's mentality of death. Much like a perfume or like aromatherapy, Plagues tend to feel calmer, happier, or more active around the smell of death, which on accounts seem to have many different types of smells. This smell is unknown to many human beings, so an account on if the scent is actually pleasant or not to ''homo sapiens ''is yet to be recorded. Magic A Plague's Magic is associated with their Tincture, though the source of a Plague's Magic is yet to be known. An Excito's Magic, basic and unlike an Anhelo's, reflects the basic Elements and are theorized to be from the Aura's leftover energy, or the reason why Excitos glow. It is true, however, at the Plagues do not use the Aether for Plague-specific magic, though it is possible for some to find an Arpeture and use human magic. The Regulators- Servos to Locos : ''Without humans there would be no more disease and, therefore, no more Plagues, so we must keep the humans alive. The Servos are characterized by light skin and darker facial details. This particular Plague race predominant ability is to heal the Black Death. The Locos, in turn for their healing abilities, seem to have the most human qualities of the Plagues, rarely straying from the usual human appearance save for the rare set of leaf-shaped ears. Regulators are the rarest out of the species, accounting for only 10-20% of the existing Stage II and III population. Though Locos and Servos are considered to be of 'order and law' by human standards, many regulator Plagues are seen as just the opposite in the eyes of the Plagues. The Servos and Locos exist to slow the furthering of Plague reproduction and aids humans in their continued fight for survival. This is why, in many standards, the Locos and Servos tend to have odd habits and mentalities in terms of a Plague, though their morality tends to be high. Many Locos have sympathy for humans. The Stimulators- Phasmas to Quietus : Without aid there would be little growth within the population, therefore we shall help the regulators and creators satisfy their work. The Phasmas are an illusive race, and split into two different branches of Anhelo. First there is a dark-eyed Quietus, that create Black Magicks, and the light-eyed Quietus, that create White Magicks. While both are the most 'abnormal' in appearance of all of the Plagues, featuring odd qualities that most closely mimick the Tincture from which they were born, Black Magick Quietus tend to have stranger features than their White Magick kin. Stimulators are amongst the more populous of the species, accounintg for 20-30% of the Stage II and III Plague population. The Phasmas and Quietus, using their Magick, can either destroy or heal a numerous amount of things, including human beings, though they cannot directly effect the Black Death itself. This helps to either hurt or hinder a human, which make the Quietus 'assistants' of regulator and creator Plagues, making it easier for a human to either stay alive or stray away from the Black Death or become more susceptible to it. The Creators- Caedos to Infitialis : Without manifestation there is no furthering of the Plague species, therefore, we must continue to spread the disease. The Caedos and Infitialis are, in fact, what many people consider 'the Plague' in terms of species. They are the representation of the Black Death itself, inhibiting the disease upon human beings with their abilities. The Caedos are known for their dark forms and lighter facial features. Though not as abnormal-looking as the Phasmas and Quietus, the Caedos and Infitialis have unusual marks of the body that make their bodies easier to kill or spread the Black Death with. They make up 50-60% of the Stage II and III Plague population. Bred to spread the existence of their species, the Plagues of this race might initially come off as more violent or chaotic, though this is not always the case. Though they are more prone to violence their mentality is as equal as the regulators and stimulators. The smell of death is said to more greatly effect the creators than all other branches of Plague. Abnormalities Abnormalities can be stricken if a Plague strays from its predicted course. Numerous cases have been cited where Servos have grown into Infitialis, though rarely has a Caedos grown into a Locos. Reasons for abnormal growth are not plainly known, though many theorize that it is due to a vast change in a Plague's life, which is directly caused by a Grimm's behavior. Stage IV. Nex :: "The growth will not stop here. The Plagues grow faster, smarter, and quicker by the minute-- it is a fierce cycle, for the Infitialis to spread the Plague so new ones are born once again. How could any man say that this fearsome species would stop at the Golden Age of their growth, at the Anhelo stage, when the Anhelos feed so intensely, like the young saplings that grow to be a wonderous tree?" ::: - The Next Step for Humanity, Anonymously published, 1410 In Culture Plagues in artwork are rarely found, though some are used as hidden surprises in predominant Auvinian works. The Plagues have also been equated with Faeries, seen in all mythologies across Profugus. Other times the species are present in human artwork are in Obscuvan artwork and traditions, including All Saint's Night, where the sacrifice of a Plague gives rise to numerous festivities. Plague Culture There is a lack thereof of culture within the Plague fold as, coupled with the sparse population, Plagues are scattered by the lack of uniformity in the Grimm population. Despite this Andromeda the Wise, a predominant figure in the House of Obscuvos, has made an effort to create a Plage culture in Panymium present through numerous forms, including writings, artworks, and music. Famous & Noteable Plagues Adal Malt is considered the first Plague to grow to Stage II, though numerous other Putescos existed outside of it in the year 1399. Andromeda the Wise, Plague-General Treatise, Lady Sanguine, Sir Erasmus, Sir Sloane, and Armaud the Trickster are all known figures in Panymese politics that are Plagues. Armaud the Trickster is a widely known Plague in Panymese folktale. Category:Plagueology